


High-elven Lullaby

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: A lullaby that a high-elf might sing to her child.





	High-elven Lullaby

The night is dark, but still the stars shine down;   
You seek the light of trees, but it has gone.   
Fear not the darkness cast beneath the sky,   
For Elbereth has set her stars on high. 

The wind moans in the ever-growing trees,   
Then dies and stills into a whisp'ring breeze.   
O sleep! Fear not the darkness, wind, or night,   
For day shall come, and with it bring the light. 


End file.
